Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are typically employed for display screens in electronic devices because of their low power usage. LCDs can be provided in both homochromatic (also known as monochromatic, black and white, or grey-scale) and color, with color LCDs including additional color filters for each pixel as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art. Current color LCDs typically provide in excess of 16.8 million colors per pixel at a resolution of 1024×768 for computer notebook display screens, and 64,000 colors at a resolution of 320×320 for mobile phone and PDA (personal digital assistant) display screens. However such color LCDs require additional power consumption which reduces battery life in battery powered electronic devices. A further problem with color LCDs is that they can be difficult to view outside, or in other high ambient lighting conditions such as direct sunlight, sunlight through a window, or overhead indoor lighting.